Alpha
Alpha is a supposed relative and nemesis of V-Man. He seems to be of a similar letter-shaped species. Alpha has been in three fights with V-Man, and in only one of them did he win. Alpha has also been in a fight with Jake, literately the entire state of Kentucky, and Donald Trump (before he died). Alpha also has a special ally, Beta, who they met in 2011, before the 3rd battle with V-Man. Alpha's gender is currently unknown, but most people refer to Alpha as a "he." There are little known interviews with Alpha. "He" has said that they are V-Man's relative and that Alpha has intentions of protecting people from V-Man's terror. When prompted about the relation between him and Alpha, V-Man refused to comment. However, after the first fight between them, V-Man stated that he was "not related to that little removed in any way shape or form". V-Man still dislikes to talk about Alpha, saying they're a 'wannabe'. Powers A-Punch Alpha's main ability is his A-Punch. It has about half the power of the V-Blast, but it is still very powerful. Alpha can punch an opponent about 250 feet away, which is pretty impressive. Cloning Alpha can also clone them self five times, so there can be six Alphas at once. The power is distributed equally, so each Alpha has a sixth of the power. If one dies, each Alpha has a fifth of Alpha's power, and so on. A-Cluster Bomb Alpha also has the A-Cluster Bomb. This isn't an ordinary bomb, because it doesn't destroy the terrain or buildings. Instead, it knocks objects back. The main bomb knocks back the farthest, and once it explodes, it then spits out 8 more smaller copies of itself. It doesn't split any farther usually, but there has been only 1 case where it splits again, becoming the A-Recursive Cluster Bomb, meaning the smaller copies make even smaller copies. Again, this is very rare, and has only happened once. A-Shield Unlike V-Man, Alpha has a shield. This ability came in at a later time; around 1985. That means that Alpha didn't have the A-Shield in the First Battle with V-Man and the Battle with Kentucky. The A-Shield can block some of V-Man's attacks. If it doesn't block the attack, Alpha takes less damage. The A-Shield is almost indestructible, but it's main weakness is high penetration. Personality Alpha, when they aren't fighting V-Man, actually enjoys lots of stuff. Alpha enjoys going to the Cosmic Golf Course, which is where "he" goes to practice "his" golfing skills. "He" likes to go on vacations to the Tau Alpha Complex, which is where "he" is most commonly at, since there are so many things to do there. The A-Camp is where Alpha also goes sometimes. History Origins From what we can gather about Alpha, Alpha was created about 500,000 years ago, and it lived at it's home in a unknown location for 450,000 years, serving the Black Lord. But at some point, Alpha disobeyed the Black Lord, and was banished to Earth 50,000 years ago. First Sighting Alpha's first sighting was in 1981 in the harsh winter of Siberia. A man by the name of Andrei Safvolsky was hiking in the snow, when he spotted a large cube of ice, 5 feet tall, long, and wide. He walked up to it, and found a red "A" in the middle of the ice. Alpha. After this sighting, no one knows what happened. Andrei was believed to have died in 1983, in the first battle between Alpha and V-Man, but it wasn't confirmed to be true or false at this point. Alpha vs. V-Man (1983, 1992, 2018) Stated earlier, Alpha and V-Man have been in 3 fights, of which, Alpha only "won" 1. In the case in which he "won," V-Man got bored of fighting, and went back to the V-House. Alpha vs. V-Man - Fight 1 (1983) The year was 1983, in Khonuu, Russia. Alpha was minding their own business in the A-Cabin, when V-Man showed up. V-Man came in, and made the A-Cabin fade out of existence. Alpha, being '''VERY '''angry, decided to attack V-Man. Instantly, V-Man used the V-Chakra, knocking Alpha back. Alpha got back up, and used the A-Punch. It did absolutely nothing, since Alpha was still recovering from the long time of being frozen. using the V-Beam on Alpha]] V-Man then used the V-Beam on Alpha, knocking Alpha out. V-Man then left the scene like nothing happened. Devastated, Alpha make their way to Kentucky. Alpha vs. V-Man - Fight 2 (1992) It's 1992! It has been only a couple weeks since the collapse of the Soviet Union! Alpha was at their peak in strength at the time. Oh look, along comes V-Man in Washougal, ready to make an entire town be gone from the face of the world! Alpha, now being at home in Washougal, sensed V-Man, and instantly knew what they were going to do. Alpha decided to strike V-Man, sparking the 2nd battle between Alpha and V-Man. It was a long battle, but in the end, it was a V-Man victory. Alpha vs. V-Man - Fight 3 (2018) Ah, 2018! Normal day in Helena, Montana. Alpha was in their A-House Prime, with Beta, seeking for any threats. A disguised V-Man enters the facility, uninvited. V-Man entered the room Alpha and Beta were in, and V-Man shot the V-Blast. It was a small blast, but still damaged the facility. And would you look at that? Alpha vs. V-Man fight #3! This one went on for days, despite the other ones. After 11 days, Alpha, Beta, and V-Man all got exhausted, and V-Man decided that this fight isn't worth anything. V-Man retreated, thus, giving the victory to Alpha and Beta. The Alpha Incident (2018) Later in 2018, in a football field of an unknown town, V-Man striked Alpha with the full power of the V-Blast. This didn't kill Alpha, but would certainly take several years to recover. Alpha vs. Kentucky (1983) When Alpha made it to Kentucky, later in 1983, Alpha wasn't greeted greatly. It had been 15 years since the incident at Kentuckson Elementary, with V-Man. The citizens, mainly grown-ups that went to Kentuckson Elementary in first grade including Kevin McCallister, got a ranged weapon, and fired away at Alpha. Alpha used the A-Cluster Bomb, which only knocked a few people to the ground, since yet again, Alpha was still recovering from the time of being frozen. Then, the citizens of Kentucky got a literal CANNON, and fired it at Alpha. Alpha was knocked all the way to Kansas. The citizens of Kentucky were victorious. Devastated again, Alpha made their way to Washougal, Washington. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Letters